the_into_the_dark_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
United States Army
The United States Army is the ground force branch of the United States Military and one of the American uniformed services. They are featured throughout The War Against the Military ''fighting on the side of President Angela Cartwright and the corrupt US Government. The '''Into the Dark' series The Outbreak After a major outbreak in the United States, followed by the failure of the respective law enforcement units to quell to infection themselves, the US Army, and the US Marines was deployed along with the Army National Guard. By late September, it apparently appeared that most of the major cities in the United States were either filled with infected or in chaos due to fear of the infected and the Boston Police Department (BPD) was unable to stop them due to the sheer numbers and the trouble of evacuating civilians. That same day, the State Governor deployed the Army National Guard to assist in the evacuation efforts of civilians in the city, and President Angela Cartwright committed large numbers of United States Army soldiers to bolster the efforts of the National Guard. Due to the nature of the assignment, the Army and the National Guard were ordered to eliminate any infected personnel in the respective areas as well as anyone suspected of infected, leaving the outnumbered police departments to handle evacuation of civilians themselves. The War Against the Military As the United States Military began to struggle against the increasingly popular Revolutionary Army as well as the support among the civilian population President Angela Cartwright invoked Operation Gringo. Sending the 75th Ranger Regiment of the US Army to encircle the Appalachian Mountains (the rebel's main base of operations) to prevent them from escaping while the United States Air Force was sent to carpet bomb the surrounding area in order to kill the rebels and choke off their supply lines. However, the operation failed and the Army Rangers were either captured by the rebels or killed by the Infected. As the rebels made their way into the nation's capital: Washington DC the president began to take more drastic measures issuing a city wide crackdown as well as deploying the United States Army Special Forces and the United States Marine Corps in hopes of defeating the Revolutionary Army however this too proved to be futile and the remaining members of the Army were either captured or joined the rebels in overthrowing the government. Internal Structure United States Army * Juan Hernandez - Major of the United States Army † * Connor - United States Army Officer (formerly) † * Myles - United States Army Officer (formerly) † * Rod Wilson - Captain of the United States Army (formerly) † United States Army Special Forces * Bradley - United States Army Special Forces Colonel (formerly) † * Nathan Miller - United States Army Special Forces Officer † 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta * Annie Stevens - Former Soldier of Delta Force 75th Ranger Regiment * Bradley - Commanding officer of the 75th Ranger Regiment † * Connor - Soldier of the 75th Ranger Regiment † * Myles - Soldier of the 75th Ranger Regiment † * Rod Wilson - Soldier of the 75th Ranger Regiment, Platoon Leader † Category:United States federal government Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:Antagonists